The spinal column consists of a series of vertebrae that cooperate to provide articulation along the entire column. The column is divided up into lumbar, thoracic, and cervical vertebrae. Each pair of adjacent vertebrae includes a superior articular facet and an inferior articular facet that articulate to allow spinal motion during body movement. These facets are configured differently along the length of the spine to allow for varying degrees of articulation along several degrees of freedom.
There are numerous spinal disorders that may affect the vertebral articulation at the facet. The source of these disorders may be genetic, disease, trauma or the like. When one or both of the facets at a particular articulation site become damaged, surgical intervention may become desirable. Patients that suffer from such conditions usually experience extreme and debilitating pain, as well as altered nerve function or irritation. These spinal disorders, pathologies, and injuries limit the spine's range of motion and/or threaten the critical elements of the nervous system housed within the spinal column.
A variety of procedures and devices have been developed to repair damaged facets. These procedures, however, frequently involve resection of a portion, or the entire, damaged facet to provide suitable space for stabilizing instruments to be secured to the spine. These procedures can be invasive and can result in lengthy recovery time for the patient. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device which helps restore spinal articulation in a minimally invasive manner.